Only The Best For You
by Karbeeeee
Summary: Maki knew that his feelings for Igarashi already surpassed that of a friend. Igarashi, being the person he is, just like to mess with him. Often saying things just to see Maki's reactions. Sometimes, because of this, Maki was left thinking about his feelings that he was desperately trying not to let it show. Set at Chapter 71 of the manga.


A/N: I just wanted to see more of Maki with Igarashi and since this fandom is already old and almost dead, I decided to just write one myself! This is my first time publishing a story so please go easy on me hahahah @.@ I actually wrote this at 2am so sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. Enjoyyyy ~

~~~~

 **Only The Best For You**

~~~~

"...I have a question. What do those people get to gain from doing all this...? It's hard for me to think it's voluntary." Misaki asked after the Miyabigaoka Elite group excused themselves for the day. This question has been bothering her for quite some time now.

Igarashi thought for a moment and put up his usual smirk. "I told you before a long time ago, I'm the one to inherit the Igarashi inheritance. There's a mountain of people swarming around that power and money."

"Then are you saying that those people..." Misaki continued after the realization dawned into her. "...are also those who swarm around president Igarashi...?" She thought that the most likely reason was that gaining a favor from the heir of the Igarashis must have been such a big thing that people will do anything to get one.

Igarashi nodded and stated "Those people too..." He gave Maki a sideway glance "... and Maki over here too and all those who surround me." His eyes narrowed in interest as he watched the other's response. Noting every flinch and twitch he's showing.

Maki's eyes widen at the obvious accusation and pressed his lips together, holding back words of disagreement that are threatening to burst out from his mouth. It seems that Igarashi still remembers his initial purpose of joining the Miyabigaoka student council.

"... You look like you want to say something, Maki." Igarashi pushed on. Expecting to get an interesting answer from him.

Maki inwardly sighed at his master's way of putting him off. "... Yes. Very much." He looked at Igarashi and smiled. His eyes speaking in volumes. "That is because you've said something unexpected."

His eyes darkening as one side of his mouth quirked up into his ever infuriating smirk. Showing his unusually sharp fang. "Is that so? It's time for you to head to the shop, isn't it?"

Maki understood that he is dismissed and nodded "Yes, then I will excuse myself." He bowed down and left the room. Leaving Igarashi and Misaki alone.

Maki let out a sigh. Million thoughts about his master are running again in his head. He is quite disheartened to hear that he is still the same Maki a year ago in Igarashi's eyes.

Well it was true that his intentions from the beginning was to gain any benefits from him, but after serving under him for over a year already, he knows it in himself that it is now much more than that.

After exiting the builiding, he was greeted by his chauffeur and told him to head to the shop.

During the car ride, Maki allowed himself to remember what set his impression for Igarashi.

~~~~

 _"You're in highschool now. You know I'm expecting a lot of things from you." Maki's father, the president of the Maki Dining group, told him one morning. "And you should also know that Igarashi Tora is in the same year as you. You must try to be_ friends _with him. That will help you a lot."_

 _"Yes father." Maki knows what his father meant. It's like a business. Power, influence, money, position, these are some things one should consider in_ making friends _. Once you get acquainted with them, you help him, and then he'll help you. That's just how their world goes._

 _During his first year, Maki realized how hard is it to_ make friends _with Igarashi Tora. He is the son of the chairman after all. He is always surrounded with people. He knows that to get his attention, he must be someone useful to him._

 _He put extra effort in his grades, his performances in school. Even helped his father in the company to get the people to know him more. He also made his own set of contacts._

 _When Igarashi approached him in his second year to join the student council, he knew he had done great. Of course he agreed to be his Vice President._

 _"Maki, why did you agree to be part of the council?" Igarashi suddenly asked him after their council meeting._

 _Maki was surprised that Igarashi will ask such questions to him._ _He doesn't know what he expected him to answer so he'll just give out a safe answer. "I know that being part of the coucil gives me a lot of benefits and experiences regardless of the fact that it's hard and that it take up most of my time."_

 _Igarashi hummed and said "That's true but it's ultimately..." He gave Maki a sharp look and smirked "... because of me right?"_

 _Maki inwardly sighed. He knows that Igarashi is far from being a fool. There is no use of denying that fact. No, he did not hang his head because he's ashamed, instead he opened his eyes, looked straight into the other's and said a simple "Yes."_

 _"Interesting." He gave Maki another of his usual smirk. He then proceed to leave the room. "It doesn't really matter anyway. You've been doing all of the things I gave you perfectly. I expect great things from you, Kanade." He stopped and looked back at Maki._

 _Maki bowed down and replied "Of course, Tora"_

~~~~

Maki understood that Igarashi's words from that time was his own way of saying that he acknowledged him as friend. Ever since then, he had been involved with him in a more personal way.

Igarashi had given him various jobs even though it wasn't even related to the council at all. Maki started assisting him basically in almost everything like in his own businesses and shops in Japan and in other countries. And Igarashi being an Igarashi, of course, Maki even assisted him in his never ending "conquest" of numerous women.

At first, it didn't mind him at all. He thought that it was completely normal. But as he continue on watching from the sidelines, he started feeling pangs in his chest. Something akin to jealously. He isn't stupid, he knows what it was.

From the very beginning, Maki found Igarashi to be very attractive. Being with him almost all of the time, of course, his thoughts about him are bound to change.

Seeing him in his true self, without all the masks, just showing who he really is, his thoughts about him changed from mere attractions to something more than what a _friend_ should hold. Maki knows that it is wrong and should be stopped at once but... He just can't help it.

Remembering the events earlier, he was really disheartened to hear what Igarashi thought of him. It hurts to hear when someone you hold feelings to thinks that you chose to be with him only because of the benifits that you recieved from him. Although it hurts, he thinks that maybe that's better than him knowing.

Maki knows that these feelings are something he must never show. Considering that their relationship is more of a master-butler relationship, he knows that he must keep himself on the sidelines, just waiting for his orders.

Because of that, he made a hobby of sketching whatever scene he sees. Capturing every great moments of Igarashi and bringing him into life in his drawings.

Maki remembered that time when Igarashi had given him the place where his own shop was now built after the footman audition. He never expected Igarashi to give him the best place he could have. He is one of the reasons why his shop is now a big success.

Maki thinks that, maybe, he had done that to somehow reward him for all his efforts in assisting him. At the back of his mind, he wished that maybe he gave it to his beca deap use he's a friend or... maybe something more...

Maki sighed. He knows that that is absolutely impossible. He knew he was getting carried away with his thoughts and decided to stop as he was nearing the shop. Taking a breath, he tried to compose himself and get ready to another day of working and serving in the shop.

Even through a tough day at work, his thoughts never left him. Leaving his mind occupied through the night.


End file.
